


Rave party

by youmustbestiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's having a great fun with a girl at a party when Derek arrives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave party

**Author's Note:**

> The mistakes are going to be corrected ;)  
> I want to know your opinions :)

Derek was sitting in his car and wondering if he should go away again. Maybe he would stay and try to live normally. He was aware that his previous escape didn't work. He told Scott that he wanted to rest and figure out his life but it wasn't the most important reason. Derek wanted to ignore and kill his feelings. He was confused and scared. Fortunately no one realised that he's fallen in love with Stiles. It was his little secret. He thought that he can forget about it. That it's still good time to get rid of it. But now when he is in Beacon Hills again, everything came back to him. He didn't know what to do, he arrived here but what next? He can't meet Stiles. Everyone else but him. He feels like he won't be able to control his own feelings. Derek decided to lock himself in his loft but when he got there, he saw a huge party. Everyone had their bodies painted and they all were glowing.

\- What the hell?! - he asked himself. The crowd was crazy and the music was playing really loudly but he heard it. The most amazing sound of his life. Stiles's heart. He was there. He could see him in a few moments. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to. So with hope that he hasn't been noticed, he wanted to leave the loft.

\- Derek? Oh my God, what are you doing here? - he bumped into quite drunk Scott.

\- Um... I just wanted to check if the loft was okay...

\- Oh, sorry buddy, don't be mad. - said Scott with his puppy eyes.

\- I won't be if it don't explode or something. - Derek grinned at the young boy.

\- We have to tell everyone that you're here! - Scott was already pulling him through the dance floor.

\- Scott, I don't want to... I just...

\- Derek? Great to see you! - Isaac was apparently happy to see him.

\- Yeah, you too guys. - he responded as the rest of the 'pack' came to talk to him. But where is Stiles? Why he isn't here talking to him and saying annoying things? And after a few minutes of chatting with his friends, Derek wanted to go to the toilet, but half way through the dance floor he heard the sound again. Loud and fast and so lovely. He knew this sound so well. He looked around without thinking about the fear and he saw him. He was sitting on stairs with a girl and she was kissing him. Yeah, Stiles looked confused and surprised but he didn't stop her. Derek got really angry. He wasn't expecting his own reaction but he wanted to punch something, to forget about Stiles and all his feelings. But insted of damaging his own loft, he decided to get drunk. It's hard for werewolves but he didn't care, he had to do something. Stiles didn't even noticed him, Stiles doesn't care about him. He's with his girl now. What was he thinking? That they'll run into each other's arms in slow motion? He felt so stupid and alone. Even with all the people around him, he felt totally alone. He sat on the sofa in the corner with a bottle of whisky and took a big sip. He closed his eyes controlling himself not to turn into the werewolf. He was drinking alone. Lots and lots of whisky.

\- Derek? Are you okay? - Lydia sat next to him. Somehow he's always felt good about her. She was so nice and caring and honest.

\- Yeah, I'm fine. How are you, Lydia? - he did a fake smile.

\- Derek... Can I ask you a question? But please, don't get mad at me, okay?

\- I'll try, go for it.

\- Do you... Have you fallen in love with Stiles? - The girl looked at him with sympathy and fear in her eyes. Derek widened his eyes and covered his face in his hands.

\- Lydia, look... I've always known that you're smart. I don't know how you do it that you always see everything. But... - he looked at her – Let's be honest. Who am I? Grumpy, stubborn, ex-alpha, with terrible mess in his life and no ideas for the future... What could I give to him? And besides, I saw he has a girlfriend now...

\- She's not his girlfriend. - There was a strange, little relief in Derek's chest. - They're both drunk. And he's confused and alone. He's problems with his father again and trust me, he's feelings for you too. But he doesn't know about that yet. Or maybe he's running from it just as you are...

\- Lydia, stop. Please, stop. - Derek felt that he's losing control. - I'm not good enough for him and where is he now, huh? He's making out with her on my sofa. Leave me alone! - he stood up and smashed the whisky bottle against the wall. Lydia stepped back scared. Fortunately, Scott and Isaac were there.

\- Derek! What are you doing? Calm down! - Scott shouted at him.

\- I can't! I have to leave! I can't look at it. - he looked at the couch where Stiles was having fun.

\- So it's true... You... You love him. You fell in love with Stiles. - Isaac looked amused and happy.

\- Shut uuup! - Derek couldn't control himself anymore and he pushed Isaac away. Isaac fell on the glass table and smashed it with noise. That cought Stiles's attention. He turned around and freezed. Scott was holding Derek back and Lydia and Allison helped Isaac to get up. Derek didn't want to hurt anyone so he decided to leave.

\- Sorry, Isaac, really sorry – he apologised barely standing on his feet.

\- It's nothing, I'm fine, come on, let's get out of here.

Scott and Isaac left with Derek and sat with him on the stairs outside. Fresh air felt so good and he calmed down.

\- Sorry, guys, I shouldn't drink that much at once. Go back there, have fun. I'll stay here, I'll be fine. - Derek felt guilty about that mess.

\- Go, Isaac, I'll stay with him. - said Scott. Isaac disappeared in flashing lights. - So, what's going on?

\- Stop pretending. You know. I think everbody knows now. I'm such a fool. Ugh.

\- Hey, it's okay. Really. Don't be mad at yourself. And don't be mad at Stiles. He feels lost. He was totally confused and lost when you disappeared. He didn't know what was going on with him.

\- What are you saying? That he decided to cure himself and found a girl? - Derek was tired of it.

\- Oh, stop. She's not his girl. She was tracking him all night and he's really drunk... - The door opened and Derek's heart stopped for a second. There was Stiles. It's him. Why is he so attractive?

\- I think I'll go. - Scott left them both alone.

\- So... - Stiles was staring at Derek. - What are you doing here?

\- I really don't know.

\- Listen... That girl, she isn't my girlfriend. I'm really sorry that you had to see that. It isn't my style. - he was embarassed and lost.

\- Why are you telling me that? - Derek looked straight into his eyes but it was a mistake. He hold his breath and didn't know what to do.

\- Because... - Stiles sat next to him, looking him in the eyes. His pulse was so fast. Derek could totally hear it. - Because I care about you. I like you... - Derek fake smile in that moment was heartbreaking.

\- You like me? Great... Just great... - Derek felt the urge to let his feelings go. - But I don't like you. I love you Stiles, fuck, I love you. I can't help it. This is the way I feel... - he wanted to say something else, but he couldn't find words. Insted of that, he grabbed Stiles's face in his hand and kissed him like the world would end tomorrow. Stiles was overwhelmed but he liked it. Oh, God, it felt so amazing, he didn't want this to end. So he sat on Derek's laps and kissed him back with all his passion. But Derek stopped suddenly and asked:

\- What does it mean? - he looked at Stiles's beautiful face with hope and nothing but love.

\- It means that I love you too, you grumpy dork. And who the hell let you to stop kissing me? - Derek laughed at him and kissed him like crazy.


End file.
